


Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail

by SomewhereApart



Series: OQ Angst Fest 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Assault, F/M, OQ Angst Fest, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: When someone seeks out revenge against Regina, Robin has to fight the urge to return it in kind. For OQ Angst Fest, Saturday, Prompt #41: You need to rest, I’ll be right here





	Somebody's Going to Emergency, Somebody's Going to Jail

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Angst Fest, Saturday, Prompt #41: You need to rest, I’ll be right here

The sight of her in that hospital bed makes him angry. Furious. Calls up in Robin a rage the likes of which he’s not sure he’s ever felt.

She’s battered and bruised, her lip split, her cheek, too. Purple deepening along her cheekbone and the socket of her eye where a fist had driven in viciously. Purple finger marks around her throat, too, from where hands had gripped and tried to snuff the life from her for her perceived sins. She has a bruised rib. A concussion. A knee that she can barely stand to walk on.

And a son that won’t leave her side.

Henry has wedged himself into the bed with her. He’s too big for it to be a good fit, but he’s stretched his body out into the slim space around hers over protests from the doctors nonetheless. Regina had wanted him close, had wanted her boy, and despite the cramped size of the hospital bed, they’d managed. It keeps her from complaining _too much_ about being forced to stay here for observation until morning, so Robin is glad for it.

He’s asleep now, Henry. Eyes dropped shut, head on the pillow beside his mother.

Lucky lad. Robin thinks he may never sleep again.

He flexes his hand open and shut, pleased but not nearly satisfied by the pain in his own knuckles and the memory of them sinking into that bastard’s face again and again when he’d come home and walked straight into the struggle, that cruel cuff around her wrist as she’d fought for her life.

He’s somewhere on this floor, he knows. Here somewhere in this hospital having his own injuries seen to, alive still, and breathing, while the woman Robin loves coughs softly against the swelling in her throat and cracks a puffy eye open to look around the room.

“What do you need, my love?” he asks her softly.

She croaks, “Water,” and he reaches for a flimsy plastic cup with a straw, holding it to her swollen, split lip as she sips carefully. It hurts, he can see it in her grimace, and he’s furious all over again.

“He should die for this,” Robin mutters before he can stop himself.

Regina lets her head sink back into the pillows and mutters, “He’s not worth it. There’s been enough bloodshed. Just stay with me.”

Her voice slurs a bit at the end, her eyelids drooping, and Robin sighs, leaning across the mattress to press a feather-light kiss to her brow. “You need to rest,” he whispers, and she slurs something that sounds suspiciously like _Promise me_.

Robin sighs and tells himself his own quest for vengeance will have to wait. If only until she’s well again.

“I’ll be right here,” he swears. “I promise.”


End file.
